youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JackSucksAtLife
LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPs he was '''was born in Bishop Auckland. He is currently living in North Yorkshire. He has a second channel named JackSucksAtStuff which he posts mostly Minecraft content, less related to his main channel. He has another channel that he no longer uses named SamSmellsOfApricots where he makes comeLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPphones he wears in his videos. He used to make many videos about Minecraft on his main channel, featuring series such as his famous Hacker Catching Trolling videos, Harmony Hollow and One Life, he now mainly does Minecraft on his second channel, and his main channel is for random non-gaming videos. Jack may occasionally record with others. Jack hit 1 million YouTube subscribers on 23rd October 2019. He is associated with YouTubers SeaPeeKay, DanLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE gthatsalongname, Larry and DoniBobes, who may be in a few of his videos trolling, going on Doni's server, etc. and sometimes mentioned in his videos. In the past, Jack's channel consisted of Minecraft videos, Q&A's, and SG Survival Games Hunger Games videos. YouTube Channels JackSucksAtLife - Current channel JackSucksAtStuff - Current second channel SamSmellsOfApricots - Former channel JackMasseyWelsh - Former ceo of epic games but left bc fortniteLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE LOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE U IHOOPLOVE became bad and he started working at minecraft- Former shared channel Minecraft Servers SkyCade Jack owns a Minecraft network which consists of game modes such as SMP, Factions, Prison, KitPvP, and SkyBlock. At first release, it was a Prison server. SkyCade is where Jack records most of his content for his second channel, JackSucksAtStuff, although he may sometimes record on other servers such as Hypixel, Skittle MC, and his friend's servers. He used to record on Mineplex or other servers, record mod showcases and survival games videos and more years ago. Unlike many other servers, SkyCade is not pay2win, which Jack is very proud of. There are commands you can get from the ranks. For example, special commands are included in the ranks Gold and Diamond. Sometimes, the server will host a Purge right before Factions and OP Factions resets. Hacking is allowed in this event until the reset. Jack finds and trolls hackers on his server. (And griefs their factions base ONLY IF THEY TP.) EvoPvP This was where Jack made his first Minecraft faction videos, he was also one of the 3 owners for a long time, It contains many of the same game modes as SkyCade: OP factions, KitPvP, Prison, Creative, and Skyblock. However, unlike SkyCade, EvoPvP is pay2win, which is one of the reasons Jack is no longer an owner. He left the server for a number of reasons Some of the reasons include Disagreements with the other owners, the highly toxic community, and the other owners were American. The server is currently shut down and likely will continue to be in the future. Saicosky Jack and Doni's big minecraft adventure, played on the server saicosky.com, is a series where half the epesodes were uploaded on jacks main channel, jacksucksatlife, but is now uploaded on his side channel, jacksucksatstuff and the other half were uploaded on Doni's channel. Saicosky, a skyblock server, is made by the same people behind saicopvp, a pvp server. Characters *Kai Ross-Best, Jack's editor. He makes funny edits, and Jack will often mention him when he wants him to track his finger, most notably when he used to wear a broken pair of white headphones which had a part on the left side from Jacks perspective which would bounce back and forth when his finger would poke it. Jack would also mention him when he wants Kai to edit something very hard. When Jack talks to Kai, Kai will edit his reply onscreen for a frame or so. Kai uses the swirly effects, usually on Jack's face. Kai is also known for making his own content. Kai loves to play the guitar and he likes rock ������������������ *Augustus, Jack's bear roommate. Fans seem to enjoy the content produced by Augustus, as he just growls and makes bear noises. He lives in Jack's office, and Jack used to go and buy him fresh fish for lunch every day. He did appear in most of Jack's Q&A's and has even made his own video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5mOPF4Tt8c Jack says he bought Augustus because when he moved out of his parents' house he wanted to buy something ridiculous they never would've let him buy. Augustus does not stand in the corner anymore, as he is unable to stand up on his own anymore. *Cleopatra, his other bear roommate. Jack bought Cleopatra (Often known as Cleo) as a companion for Augustus. They both live together in Jack's office, and occasionally Jack references them. She also cannot stand up on her own anymore. now Augustus and Cleopatra are folded up * Becky, Jack's current girlfriend. Series that Becky is in include Minecraft with my Girlfriend Where they play on Jack's Minecraft server '''SkyCade, on the SMP game mode together and When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas Where every christmas Jack and Becky play a minigame on mineplex and have never saved Christmas. * Flossy, Jack's dog. Flossy's fur is a gold/brown-like color. Her main appearance is in Jack's video, MY DOG CHOOSES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjY9Odp1N_A , but occasionally she'll make a noise or do something funny, and Jack will mention her. She is 13 years old. *Kong, Jack's other dog. He is a Jack Russell Terrier. It seems Kong doesn't get as many appearances in Jack’s videos. He is 12 years old, and was Jack’s family dog. Himself and Becky kind of adopted him into their home. He is brown, white, and black. SamSmellsOfApricots SamSmellsOfApricots is Jack's archived channel which is no longer active, and this was the start of Jack's YouTube career. Most of the videos have an animated portion such as having Jack run away from animated characters or having animated charters be featured in the videos. The videos are generally very short, and they do not seem connected to one another. Even though SamSmellsOfApricots is no longer active, Jack makes comments about the older video and having responses. There should be private videos that are unable to be seen directly by searching up SamSmellsOfApricots, but there are response videos on Jack's main channel responding to these videos. There is a goal on SamSmellsOfApricots to get a YouTube play button and 100,000 subscribers. Which will definitely happen because Jack is great Videos Jack uploads a few times a week, he trys to keep updated with his dogs and Becky. Main series *Diversity 3 Ended *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 3 Ended *Minecraft One Life Season 3 Ended *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 4 Ended *Minecraft Hacker Catching & Trolling - Second Channel *Minecraft Funny Server Bans - Changes to the bans system *Minecraft Trolling AFK players - Second Channel *When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas Episodes (Only occurs at Christmas) *Minecraft Trolling And Social Experiments - Second Channel *Live Chilled Out Streams (they are not chilled out because all of his fans swarm him - Mostly Second Channel) *Fiverr Videos Ongoing *Fan Mail videos - Moved House, Closed PO Box *Play Button Videos Ongoing Play Buttons JackSucksAtLife currently has 4 Play Buttons in his possession * Original "JackSucksAtMinecraft" Silver Play Button, Nov 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq3U3RDuv6I * Bought "JackSucksAtLife Silver Play Button, April 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKE3cmNadnI * "JackSucksAtStuff" Silver Play Button, Aug 2019 * Bought "Skeppy" Gold Play Button, Oct 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzM_AAP5O2M He is on an ongoing quest to get as "many play buttons as possible" and is close to the following: * "JackSucksAtLife" Gold Play Button (hit the milestone) * "SamSmellsOfApricots" Silver Play Button, Roughly 25K Subs Away (as of 20th Oct, in an ongoing campaign "#GetSamSmellsOfApricotsTo100k JackSucksAtLife was featured in a DramaAlert for his discovery of buying YouTube Creator Awards https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s53hYqnD0W4 In Early November 2019, JackSucksAtLife bought 4 fake '''play buttons from Ebay/Etsy, with money from a sponsorship from '''Honey. The "play buttons" he bought were: A replica of PewDiePie's 50 Million Bro Fist award, a small replica of YouTube's old design - for "turdboi420" for passing 1 subscriber, a red Play Button for his old channel "JackMasseyWelsh" for 2,760 subscribers & a replica of another YouTube Play Button design - one Jack doesn't have (2015) - for his channel "JackSucksAtLife" for hitting 100,000 Subscribers. You can watch the full video here Minecraft Monday Minecraft Monday is an event ran by KEEMSTAR '''every Monday @ 4pm EST/9pm BST. It let's lots of YouTuber/Streamers compete in a series of Minigames/Hunger Games. JackSucksAtLife participated in the event between weeks 1 and 9 (24 June 2019-19 August 2019), he streamed the events live on his main YouTube Channel. Jack participated in the events with fellow YouTubers '''DangThatsALongName, Skeppy, Doni Bobes, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade: Week 1 Ironically, Week 1 was JackLOVE U IHOOP on Jack's second channel, noticably fellow participant HeyImBee friendzoning Doni. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdfiey--uFc It sits on over 500,000 views. Week 5 Week 5 was once again Jack partnering up with Doni Bobes. This week they finished 7th, with 730 points and Jack getting 340.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkEiHeV8L_E Week 6 Week 6 saw the return of Week 1 teammate DangThatsALongName. They finished 10th. Jack collected 483 of 887 points. Jack also won the second of the 3 Spleef rounds and was arguably his best performance yet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gki52EeALk Week 7 In Week 7, Jack once again teamed up with Week 1/6 teammate DangThatsALongName. They finished 12th. Jack and Scott actually won the controversial Build Battle round. Jack earnt 452 of their 963 points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBXi9mFXxbY Week 8 In Week 8, Jack teamed up with Wilbur Soot, they finished 11th with 500 points and Jack earning 265 of them. Jack has removed his full stream from his channel but you can view highlights from Wilbur on his channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsTXLqVOyIo Week 9 In Jack's final week of Minecraft Monday, Jack teamed with 3 time champion Technoblade. Techno and Jack placed 5th with 1,327 points, Jack getting 417 of those. How did Jack join and why did he leave? In a video Jack explained how he joined Minecraft Monday: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29gFArRqDcM. Jack left Minecraft Monday due to several known reasons. Jack decided not to participate in Minecraft Monday for the first time for Week 10, ending his 9 Week streak. Jack had said on Twitter he felt the event was getting a bit repetitive and wanted a break. Interestingly, he withdrew that statement and simply said "forever", this is after drama between KEEMSTAR the organizer and one of the participants a6d. To put it simply, Keem kicked out a6d for not having enough viewers just 2 hours before the event. After week 10, several YouTubers (and Jack's friends) said they will not rejoin Minecraft Monday and Jack joined them. It's unsure whether the drama itself or his friends leaving was the cause. Gaming Set-Up Jack's computer is custom-built. Jack and TheTurkeyDinosaur built it together in a video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2BgMDOcna0 PC Specs *CPU Intel I5 4690K *GPU Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 *Motherboard MSI Z97-GD65 GAMING *Ram HyperX FURY Series 16GB (2x 8GB) DDR3 1866 *SSD 128 GB Crucial *HDD 2 TB *PSU EVGA 750W SuperNOVA *Case NZXT Phantom 820 He currently has two monitors, one being his original one from a while back. The microphone he uses is an Audio Technica AT2020, along with the Massdrop AKG M220 gaming headset. Jack uses Fraps Although in newer videos, Jack is shown to also use OBS to capture his gameplay and then edits his videos using Sony Vegas However it is now made clear that his editor Kai Ross-Best edits a large portion of the videos he puts on his channel. Most of his thumbnails are created by ProlinesProduct. He uses the official JackSucksAtLife texture pack as his texture pack. He cannot distribute it as he does not own the rights to the original version His intro was made by CyberCh1cken. Quotes * NO LONG TERM DAMAGE! (Kai zooms up on his face while Jack laughs quietly) * Tickle his pickle. * I'm a married woman! * Slit his throat. * You little scumbag! * towards his fans after seeing a comment saying that Jack reads his comments if he pins this one I don't read any of your comments, I hate every single one of you, I'm in this for the money, kill yourselves! (Often taken out of context as a joke) * Hello and welcome to ''Episode (episode number) of Harmony Hollow'' * And that is some beautiful fan art" at the fan art * Buy the Wang suffix at store.skycade.net * Get diddled You can't diddle a diddle boy! * If there's no swastika, there's no kazoo. * Bloody Norah! * You naughty little nelly. * banning a hacker For soupin innit. * JackSucksAtLife Poster available at teespring.com/stores/jack-sucks-at-life (May use different merchandise other than the poster) * SkyCade Hoodie available at jacksucksatlife.shop (May use different merchandise other than the SkyCade hoodie). * I've activated my bloody vampire rage! * Vomiting *''I SAID A JOKE NOT A POEM!'' *''Stick. To. The Format.'' *''That is not a COMPILATION!'' *''I had to remove Crate Keys from store.skycade.net! said in a sad voice (Normally said after he uses money to buy something)'' *''Hello, nine, n-nine nine nine nine zoom! (Trying to say 999zoom)'' *''kazoo noises'' *''LOVELY (Kai edits his mouth to be huge when Jack says this)'' *''I WILL NOT EAT AN EGGPLANT!'' *''Make sure to get the AKGM220 Headphones link in the description'' *''Track my finger, Kai! Now you can't, it's out of frame!'' *''Side by side comparison!'' *''laughing excessively Is that the SkyCade hoodie available at store.skycade.net?'' *''Play.Skycade.Net/Store.Skycade.net'' *''Only quality content.'' *''Just rearranging my bits and bobs'' *''I just wanna see someone kill themselves!'' *''Potato walrus.'' *''Saicosky.com/ Store.Saicosky.com'' *''What's the IP/Store Doni?'' *''I've got my hands on my bits and bobs.'' *''LOVELY!'' *''They’ll never find me in Mexico!'' *''Hopefully he drew another 'male body part'.'' Trivia * Jack is a vegetarian. * Jack submitted a form to complete a challenge for the Guinness Book of World Records. * Jack has a phobia of wrists. https://youtu.be/hNr9XWd4bS0?t=461 * Jack can ride a unicycle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFaDo7DEXSM * Jack appeared on DramaAlert after posting a video about him buying a YouTube Play Button. * Jack can drive a car with a manual transmission as seen by him shifting his hands near the center console when slowing down in the car section of the video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yeg3NLGgjRw *He has watched some controversial videos as seen on his old search history when he was 16 years old.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCZci634ihM References Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers